Cette nuit-là
by Sorann974
Summary: Il existe une nuit dont Séverus ne parlera jamais. C'est son secret. Son enfer. Pourtant la nuit où fut livrée la bataille finale, alors qu'il agonisait dans la cabane, il aurait vraiment voulut que Potter soit là. Il aurait aimé lui dire... qu'il sache enfin et qu'il cesse de le haïr. Mais il allait mourir sans lui avoir dit. A moins que. Harry le laissera t-il mourir? OS/Slash.


**Disclaimer: RIEN n'est à moi **(à part l'histoire)**! Je ne me fait pas payer du tout **(en galions sonnants et trébuchants pas même une noise)**Personnages appartenant à JR.**

**Warning: scènes pouvant choquer. Slash.**

**Premier OS donc soyez généreuses. **Peut-être que si on me le demande je ferais une suite :) **En tout cas n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions et vos avis.**

**Pour les besoins de cet OS: **_le père de Séverus est un Mangemort (pas un Moldu)._

**_C'est une fiction très noire. Plutôt dure avec scènes de viol. ATTENTION! _**_Ne lisez que si vous êtes sûr de pouvoir le supporter._

_/,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,/,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,/,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,/,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,/,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,/_

_Es-tu sûr que ce déchet saura faire ce qu'on lui demande ?

Un sourire cruel fleurit sur les lèvres minces du sorcier. Ils suivaient des yeux la silhouette silencieuse de Peter Pettigrow. Nul doute que celui-ci ne les décevrait pas. Il était bien trop terrorisé par les représailles s'il venait à échouer.

_Ne crains rien, mon ami. Queudevert sait ce qu'il risque. L'échec est inconcevable. Il fera ce qu'on lui demande et bientôt les maraudeurs deviendront le pire cauchemar de notre cher Séverus. Oui. Nous serons la cause de sa reddition…

_Bien. Je dirais aux autres de se tenir prêt. Le temps est venu de nous divertir.

Des éclats de rire lugubres envahirent le couloir interdit à l'école de Poudlard. Puis les ombres s'enfoncèrent dans les ténèbres et disparurent.

Quelque part, dans les cachots des Serpentards, un jeune homme aux cheveux aussi noir que les ailes d'un corbeau dormait paisiblement, inconscient des évènements dont il serait sous peu la pièce maîtresse. Le jeune Préfet rêvait de jours meilleurs dans une chaleur toute relative sous les draps pendant que, doucement, prenait forme le destin d'un enfant qui n'avait pas encore vu le jour. Car c'est en cette nuit noire que la Prophétie qui causera un jour les larmes et le malheur d'un tout petit et fragile enfant à la cicatrice célèbre, naquit…

**XxXx**

**Jour 1 **:

Séverus aimait particulièrement s'isoler des autres élèves de sa Maison après les cours. Il se dirigeait vers le lac et s'asseyait sous le Grand Arbre, le saule pleureur. C'est là qu'il révisait ses cours de potion, qu'il s'appliquait à créer de nouveaux tours qui feraient rire la belle Lily. Parce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout la lueur de plaisir qui brillait dans ses yeux si verts. Et puis Lily était son amie. La seule qu'il ait. La seule qui le regardait comme un être vivant. D'elle, il avait appris la compassion ou la simple notion du mot « plaisir ». Elle lui avait aussi appris une certaine… tolérance pour les Moldus.

Bien-sûr, il ne l'avouerait jamais aux autres mais, les Moldus le fascinaient. En effet, comment des êtres qu'on disait inférieur, inutile et haïssable auraient pu enfanter la perfection qu'était Lily Evans. Plus Séverus y pensait et moins il était convaincu de l'infériorité des Moldus. C'est pourquoi il se tenait si loin de ses « frères » Serpentards. Parce que si de tels penchants venaient à se faire savoir, nul doute que son cher père y verrait l'ultime affront et l'éloignerait au plus vite de sa douce Lily.

Séverus sorti sa baguette et d'un geste gracieux du poignet, perfectionna les mouvements des sorts informulés qu'il avait créé pour son amie. Oui, Lily n'était que son amie. Il l'aimait du plus profond de son cœur et peut-être qu'en se laissant aller, il en tomberait amoureux. Oui, peut-être. Mais il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas lui attirer d'ennuis et puis, ce serait bien trop compliquer d'expliquer et de faire accepter un amour comme le leur. Lui, n'avait rien d'un  
Griffondor. Mauvaise époque, mauvaise Maison, mauvaise famille. Il soupira. Hors de question que Lily rencontre un jour sa famille ! Les beaux papillons évanescents aux couleurs féeriques et lumineuses qu'il venait de créer, disparurent. Ses sombres pensées l'empêchaient de se concentrer.

De l'autre côté du lac, restant dans l'ombre pour cacher son visage beau mais figé dans la satisfaction sinistre de l'accomplissement future de son plan parfait, se tenait le brun sorcier. Ses yeux avides ne quittaient pas la pâle silhouette de Séverus. Un sourire concupiscent se dessina sur les lèvres pleines.

_Bientôt Séverus… Encore un peu de temps et tu seras à moi. Tout à moi…

Tout était prêt. Le dernier ingrédient à la potion qu'il avait préparé lui avait été remis par ce laquais de Queudevert. Le parfait petit voleur pour sa parfaite petite réunion nocturne. Et il se délectait par avance, le sexe tressautant d'impatience sous sa robe. Oui, bientôt le corps délectable de Séverus Snape lui appartiendra. Il retourna à la Cabane Hurlante finir la potion qui lui permettra de profiter pleinement des charmes du jeune préfet. Cette nuit…

**XxXx**

Lily pressa le pas. Ses longs cheveux auburns aux reflets dorés se balançaient librement dans son dos. Elle avait hâte de rejoindre son ami. Elle savait bien où le trouver et voulait le rattraper au plus vite. Lui seul pourra lui rendre le sourire.

_Sév !

Elle courrait vers lui. Son ami saurait la consoler.

_Oh, Sév. C'est horrible.

Elle avait rejoint l'endroit préféré du jeune Serpentard et se laissa tomber à ses côtés. Séverus tourna vivement la tête et fixa Lily les sourcils froncés. Qu'était-il encore arrivé ? Si un élève de Poudlard avait fait du mal à sa Lily il la vengerait aujourd'hui même ! Qu'importe la punition s'il se faisait prendre. Ce qui n'arriverait pas, évidemment. Il était aussi sournois qu'un serpent, après tout.

_Lily, respire et dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé de si horrible pour que tu cris si fort mon prénom.

La jeune fille avait l'air accablée. Les cheveux en bataille et l'œil humide, elle fixait son ami en silence, reprenant lentement son souffle.

_C'est une catastrophe. Non, en fait c'est l'apocalypse ! Ma vie est foutue. Je veux mourir !

Par la barbe de Merlin, c'était donc grave. Les larmes coulaient à présent sur les joues roses de la douce Lily. Entre deux hoquets désespérés, elle reprit courageusement :

_Le professeur MacGonagal nous a donné un devoir sur les Animingus à rendre pour la semaine prochaine !

_Je le sais Lily. Où est le problème ? Il te reste 6 jours, tu auras bien le temps de le faire d'ici-là.

La jeune fille agrippa le poignet de son jeune ami, se retenant à grande peine de le secouer comme un pruniferdiurnilisse (arbre aux propriétés curatives phénoménales et qui existait bel et bien selon les dires de Xénophilus Lovegoode avec qui Lily entretenait de passionnantes discutions mais là n'est pas le propos) :

_Elles ont disparues ! Envolées ! Oh, Sév je veux mourir.

Sévenus écarta les bras pour la serrer contre lui, un peu déconcerté par le discours décousu de son ami. Il essayait de la consoler pendant que Lily continuait de se lamenter entre deux sanglots.

_Comment je vais faire, maintenant… Toutes mes notes… Jamais je ne serais prête à temps… Disparues ! Tu te rends compte ?... Je vais avoir un T ! C'est horrible… On va me renvoyer ! Sév, c'est horrible on va me renvoyer ! Je veux mourir…

Ainsi, les notes de Lily avaient tout simplement disparu. Il soupira et redressa la tête de son amie. Il effaça les larmes en effleurant la peau douce de ses joues mouillées et lui sourit gentiment.

_Ne pleures pas, Lily. On ira le faire ensemble à la bibliothèque ce devoir, d'accord ? Et tu auras la meilleure note de la classe. Alors personne ne pourra te renvoyer de l'école et tu continueras à ridiculiser tous ces purs sangs imbus d'eux-mêmes et tu nous éblouiras par ton intelligence.

Reniflant fort peu gracieusement, Lily sourit doucement, la crise de larme brusquement oubliée. C'est vrai que Séverus pourrai lui prêter ses notes. Bien-sûr qu'il le ferait ! Voilà comment était Séverus. Elle le connaissait son calme, gentil et attentionné ami.

_N'oublions pas ma classe et ma distinction, bien-sûr.

Sév explosa de rire :

_Bien-sûr ! Pardonne-moi d'avoir oublié. Alors mademoiselle Lily Evans n'ayez aucune inquiétude. Sur mon honneur, je vous le jure, grâce à mes notes vous continuerez à nous éblouir par votre intelligence, votre classe et votre distinction.

_Et ma grâce naturelle…

_Evidemment.

_Mon charme incroyable…

_Cela va s'en dire.

_Ma beauté sans pareille…

_Sans aucuns doutes.

_Ma générosité légendaire…

_Bien entendu.

_Mon incommensurable abnégation…

_Et ta profonde humilité.

Les deux amis riaient encore, bien après l'heure du dîner. Ils s'étaient chamaillés, s'étaient moqués gentiment l'un de l'autre puis ils s'étaient dirigés vers la bibliothèque où les notes de Séverus sur le cours de métamorphose leurs furent d'une aide précieuse. Ce fut une après-midi comme ils en passaient souvent ensemble. Et chaque coup d'œil de Lily vers son ami assis à la table des Serpentards lui faisait rappeler leur plaisanterie au bord du lac et ils pouffaient tous les deux en y repensant.

Oui, Séverus était son ami. Le meilleur qu'elle est. Quelle importance qu'ils soient tous deux dans des Maisons ennemis ? Ils se comprenaient et se soutenaient. Lily décida ce soir-là, d'offrir à Séverus une magnifique plume pour le remercier de l'avoir aidé. Oh, Sév la grondera d'avoir ainsi dépensé son argent pour lui acheter quelque chose mais son jeune ami ne recevait jamais aucun hibou. Depuis 6ans qu'elle le connaissait, jamais il n'avait reçu de cadeau à son anniversaire. Elle trouvait cela si triste. Alors qu'il le veuille ou non, elle ira à Prés-au-Lard ce week-end et lui achètera la plus belle plume qu'elle trouvera, foi de Griffondor ! Elle lui devait tant. Séverus avait une fois de plus séché ses larmes et apporté la solution à son problème. Il l'avait même fait rire !

Que ce serait-il passé si elle avait su que ce serait la dernière fois qu'elle entendrait le rire de son meilleur ami ? Que ce serait-il passé si Lily avait su ce qui se tramait cette nuit-là dans les couloirs isolés de Poudlard pendant qu'elle était en sécurité dans la tour des Griffondors ? Une chose est sûre : si elle avait su ce qui attendait Séverus au détour d'un couloir au 7ème étage de l'école, elle l'aurait entraîné de l'autre côté de sa tour, bien à l'abri de la douleur, entre ses bras. Mais Merlin en soit remercié… Elle ne le su jamais.

**XxXx**

Baguette à la main, Séverus faisait sa ronde nocturne comme le voulait son poste de Préfet. Ce soir, le Château était particulièrement calme. Les rayons de la lune peinaient à transpercer la couche de nuages dehors, l'obscurité était presque totale. La lueur bleutée du « Lumos » à la pointe de sa baguette éclairait les tableaux où les personnages vivant grognaient d'être dérangé en plein sommeil. Le jeune Serpentard finissait son tour de garde. Après son rapport au Préfet en Chef, il pourra rejoindre ses draps pour une bonne nuit de repos.

C'est ce qui aurait dû se passé s'il n'avait pas entendu des murmures. La surprise le fit s'arrêter brusquement. Quelqu'un hors des dortoirs après l'heure du couvre-feu ? Bien, il était temps d'enlever des points à une Maison incapable d'obéir à une simple directive.

Il s'apprêtait à invectiver les coupables quand il entendit distinctement la voix de Potter :

_Merde ! Snape.

Puis plusieurs pas courant dans les couloirs. Sans réfléchir, Séverus se précipita derrière eux. Potter et sa bande ne cessaient de lui rendre la vie impossible depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Le jeune Serpentard pouvait enfin se venger en toute impunité sous couvert de son statue de Préfet. Comme la vie était douce ce soir…

Les Maraudeurs (parce qu'il s'agissait bien d'eux) se retrouvèrent soudain devant une porte et la voix de Potter se fit entendre, insistante au jeune Black :

_Vite ! Dépêche, il arrive !

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce et tentèrent de refermer la porte mais Séverus put pénétrer la salle obscur juste avant que la porte ne se referme derrière lui dans un claquement sec et lugubre.

Un silence assourdissant raisonna. Séverus déglutit péniblement. Parce que son instinct lui disait qu'il fallait qu'il fui. Loin et le plus vite possible. Malheureusement il ne pouvait plus du tout bouger. Il faisait complètement noir et une terreur insensée l'empêchait de se servir de sa baguette. Une goutte de sueur glissait le long de son échine et il frissonna. Sa poitrine se serrait alors que son cœur martelait un rythme saccadé contre ses côtes. Sa tête était vide. Impossible de se souvenir du moindre sort. Par la noble barbe de Salazar, il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il n'essayait même pas. C'est la voix de Potter qui lui permit son premier mouvement :

_Alors Snape, on s'est perdu dans les couloirs ? Tu es venu te joindre à nous, petit Serpentard ?

Les ricanements des quatre Griffondors emplirent la pièce. Séverus était encerclé.

_Tu es arrivé juste à temps pour participer à notre petite sauterie (ça, c'était encore la voix de James Potter).

_De toutes façons nous n'aurions pas commencé sans toi (Sirius).

_Impossible de commencer les réjouissances sans notre invité de marque (Rémus peut-être).

_Mais maintenant que tu es là, on va pouvoir s'amuser (Pettigrow sans aucun doute).

_Expeliamus !

Le sort fut lancer d'une voix forte par Potter et la baguette de Séverus quitta brusquement ses doigts glacés. Des torches s'enflammèrent brusquement une à une, éclairant la salle. Le jeune Préfet déjà apeuré devint aussitôt terrorisé.

Non ! Par Merlin, une telle salle ne pouvait pas exister à Poudlard. Séverus pria pour être en plein cauchemar. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Il ne l'accepterait pas. Même quand les Maraudeurs se rapprochèrent de lui et qu'il sentit le souffle brûlant de Potter sur sa nuque, il ne voulut pas croire que tout cela était réel. Même quand des chaînes descendant du plafond furent attachés à ses poignets, il se persuada que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Même quand ses pieds furent immobilisés par des menottes fixés au sol, il crut à une autre blague de ses ennemis. Ils voulaient juste lui faire peur. Rien d'autre. N'est-ce pas ?

La boule dans sa gorge menaçait de l'étouffer. Il allait s'évanouir. Alors il fixa le mur devant lui pour rester conscient. Séverus se concentra sur ce qui l'entourait. Des fouets aux lanières de cuir, de grandes plaques en bois munis d'un manche, des poignards, des cylindres de fer de tailles et de circonférences différentes et des miroirs… Partout des miroirs immenses.

_Mes amis, commençons par nous assurer qu'on ne soit pas dérangé.

Sur ces mots, James Potter lança un sort d'intimité. Rien de ce qui se fera ici ne s'entendra hors de cette pièce. Il se pencha à l'oreille de Séverus et lui murmura :

_Je tiens particulièrement à te faire hurler ce soir, Séverus. Et ça serait bien dommage d'être interrompue avant que j'en ai fini avec toi, tu ne crois pas ?

La langue chaude de Potter vint caresser le lobe de son oreille. Qu'allaient-ils lui faire ? Au vu de ce que voyait le jeune Serpentard, il était bon pour un passage à tabac. Merlin fasse que ce soit tout ce qu'avaient prévu ces Griffondors. Mais une horrible petite voix lui soufflait que ce ne serai pas le cas. Oh non, les Maraudeurs avaient prévu bien d'autres réjouissances. La main qu'il sentait sur ses fesses le lui confirmait.

Les autres s'étaient reculés, laissant Potter lui tourner autour en faisant glisser ses doigts dégoûtants sur lui. Il le palpait. Le griffait par endroit. Mais Séverus n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qui était sur le point de se passer. Une part de lui avait totalement disparu et ce qui restait de son être niait la situation. Ses yeux étaient vides. Pas un muscle de son visage ne bougeait. Mais en lui… C'était un véritable tsunami d'émotion. Il hurlait et se débattait. Il pleurait et était submergé par la terreur. Il avait appris depuis bien longtemps à cacher ses sentiments et ses émotions. Les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas les premiers à lui faire du mal. Cependant, il allait découvrir une autre forme de souffrance. Une que son père n'avait pas eu le temps de lui enseigner. Et lui qui s'était cru en sécurité à Poudlard…

James s'immobilisa devant lui, sa baguette à la main.

_Je peux te promettre une chose, Séverus. Si tu nous donne suffisamment de plaisir, tu seras sacré « pute officiel des Maraudeurs ». C'est un titre enviable, tu sais. Ça te plairait ?

La main de James se promenait sur la joue de Séverus et se perdit dans les mèches noires de ses longs cheveux quand d'un mouvement de la tête le Serpentard voulu se dégager. A nouveau, le jeune Préfet ne pouvait plus bouger. James le tenait fermement dans sa poigne et en profita pour se rapprocher et lécher la bouche du garçon :

_Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, ce soir n'est qu'une simple mise en bouche. Un test, si tu préfères. Je serais le seul à m'occuper de toi. Mais si tu me donnes entière satisfaction, nous recommenceront, et la prochaine fois, mes amis se joindrons à nous.

James se redressa et s'éloigna légèrement de son prisonnier. Il souriait. L'abject Griffondor souriait !

_J'ai tant de chose à t'apprendre, petit Serpentard. Alors assez parler et passons aux choses sérieuses ! Vous autres, observez et apprenez.

Le chef des Maraudeurs se dirigea vers le mur et y décrocha un long cylindre d'environ 15cm de diamètre. Puis il revint vers Séverus.

_Ouvre grand.

Le jeune Serpentard ne compris pas ce qu'on lui demandait tout de suite. En fait, Séverus n'écoutait plus du tout depuis que James avait déclaré qu'il allait faire de lui « la pute officiel des Maraudeurs ». Il n'y avait qu'un assourdissant bourdonnement dans sa tête. Même la gifle magistrale que lui donna James ne le fit pas réagir. Elle eut cependant le mérite de lui faire recouvrir l'usage de son ouïe.

_Tu ferais mieux d'obéir, Snape. Nous ne sommes pas connut pour notre infinie patience, tu sais.

La voix de Sirius lui parvint à travers le brouillard de la douleur et Séverus redressa la tête en léchant le filet de sang qui s'échappait de ses lèvres meurtries.

_Ouvre grand.

Répéta Potter. L'ordre n'obtint pas plus de résultat. Et James se tourna vers ses camarades :

_Bien. Il semblerait que notre petit jouet n'a pas envie de participer. Que doit-on faire pour enseigner l'obéissance. Pettigrow ?

_On punit sans faire couler le sang… Dans un premier temps.

Un sourire éclaira le visage du « professeur Potter » devant l'enthousiasme de son élève.

_Bonne réponse ! Va donc chercher l'outil adéquat, mon ami.

Peter trottina vers les plaques en bois, en saisit la plus petite pour la montrer à son chef mais sur un signe négatif de celui-ci, il la reposa pour en décrocher une autre plus grande et plus large. Puis il revint vers eux, l'objet entre les mains et le tendit à James qui le prit et se tourna vers Séverus.

_Alors voilà comment ça va se passer. Comme je t'ai donné un ordre auquel tu n'as pas obéis, tu seras punit. Oh, j'oubliais. Tu vas devoir compter les coups que tu recevras. Mais avant, on va t'enlever ta belle robe de sorcier, nous ne voudrions pas l'abimer, n'est-ce pas ?

Sur un simple coup d'œil à Rémus, l'ordre lui fut donner de dévêtir le jeune Préfet. Rémus leva sa baguette et incanta. Une seconde plus tard, Séverus était totalement nu et exposé aux regards de tous. James se glissa derrière son prisonnier, leva haut la plaque de bois et l'abattit d'un seul coup sur ses fesses. La douleur mis quelques secondes avant de se répandre dans son corps. Séverus inspira brusquement et serra les lèvres pour s'empêcher de hurler. Il ne voulait pas donner ce plaisir aux Maraudeurs. La plaque de bois se leva presqu'aussitôt pour s'aplatir à nouveau avec force sur le creux de ses reins. Les coups s'enchaînaient sans répit encore et encore sans qu'il ne puisse les éviter. Son tortionnaire ne fatiguait pas. Il lui semblait même que James amplifiait ses gestes et frappait avec plus de puissance. Les fesses de Séverus n'étaient plus qu'une masse compacte de douleur. Il avait depuis bien longtemps abandonné son vœu de silence et hurlait maintenant de toute la force de ses poumons. Il croyait tout savoir de la souffrance après ce que son propre père lui avait fait subir et il découvrait ce soir qu'il était bien loin du compte. Le bruit du bois claquant contre sa chair mutilées faisait sursauter les spectateurs présents.

_Voyons Sév, j'ai pourtant été clair. Cesse de crier comme une truie qu'on égorge et compte les coups que tu reçois. Tu ne fais qu'augmenter ta punition par manque d'obéissance. Reprenons, je t'écoute.

A ce moment-là, Séverus ne savait même plus pourquoi il avait été punit. Ses poignets étaient poisseux du sang qui coulait des blessures faites parce qu'il s'était débattue, sa gorge lui brûlait d'avoir hurlé sans cesse et le bas de son dos irradiait son supplice dans chaque atome de son corps abîmé. Il était prêt à tout pour que ça s'arrête. Alors il compta. D'une voix brisée et vaincu, il compta les coups un à un. Puis le déluge de violences cessa brusquement. Ses jambes ne le portaient plus et il pendait au bout des chaînes qui le reliaient au plafond de la salle des tortures. James laissa tomber la plaque de bois à ses pieds et revint se placer devant Séverus, le cylindre en fer toujours à la main.

_Maintenant, sois gentil et ouvre grand la bouche pour papa James.

Il obéit. James lui enfonça le cylindre sans autre forme de procès, distendant ses lèvres au point que ses commissures se déchirèrent sous la poussée. Il le faisait entrer et sortir inlassablement le tournant de temps à autre pour que la salive du Serpentard humecte uniformément le tube brillant. Le Maraudeur suivait les mouvements de ses lèvres d'un œil avide tout en lui expliquant le but de cet exercice.

_Tu comprends, nous devons nous assurer que ta belle petite bouche soit exercée à la fellation. C'est tout un art de savoir en faire une correctement. N'aies crainte, je t'enseignerais. Voyons maintenant si tu peux faire une gorge profonde.

Et sans plus d'explication, il lui enfonça le tube jusqu'à ce que le bord de ses lèvres touche les doigts de James qui tenait l'autre extrémité du cylindre.

_Si tu vomis, tu seras punit.

Chantonna presque la voix rauque de désir d'un James très fier des efforts de Séverus qui peinait à respirer. Le bout arrondit du morceau de fer tapait contre la paroi de sa gorge. Séverus paniquait. Il allait s'étouffer. Il avait mal. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues mais James tenait fermement le cylindre comme s'il voulait que Sév l'avale. Il n'avait aucun moyen de se soustraire à ce traitement obscène. Il ne pouvait que subir, les yeux exorbités, la volonté de James.

_Tu fais ça très bien, petit Serpentard. Alors on va augmenter la difficulté, d'accord ? Souviens-toi : tu ne vomis pas. Sous aucun prétexte. Tu ne veux pas être punit, n'est-ce pas ?

De sa main libre, James saisit une poignée des cheveux de Snape pendant qu'il retirait doucement le tube de sa bouche, le faisant rouler sur sa langue. Séverus pris une longue inspiration. Il eut à peine le temps de se concentrer sur les vagues de nausées qui lui retournaient l'estomac pour l'empêcher d'atteindre le seuil de ses lèvres que le Maraudeur enfonçait à nouveau le cylindre au fond de sa gorge. Un va-et-vient brutal et douloureux débuta. Sa tête était complètement immobilisée et Séverus dû apprendre très vite à inspirer en suivant les rythmes de retrait du morceau de fer qui dégoulinait de salive et de sang. La douleur le faisait geindre. Et plus il gémissait, plus James l'asphyxiait. Il avait l'impression que le tube de fer voulait lui transpercer le fond de la gorge pour ressortir de l'autre côté de sa tête, juste au-dessus de sa nuque. Sa bouche n'était qu'une plaie vivante et pulsante de douleur.

Enfin, James considéra qu'il maîtrisait la partie théorique. Le cylindre fut négligemment jeté au sol dans un bruit métallique désagréable et Séverus toussa et cracha le sang qu'il n'avait pas avalé. Il pensait que son calvaire touchait à son terme. Indiscutablement, les Maraudeurs en avaient fini avec lui. Les Griffondors s'étaient montrés d'une cruauté rare et leur code d'honneur ne leur permettait pas d'actions pires que ce qu'ils avaient fait cette nuit. Séverus était prêt à jurer sur sa vie qu'il ne les approcherait plus jamais, qu'il abandonnait ses études si la clique des Maraudeurs le laissait partir. Il quitterait le château dans l'heure pour les satisfaire s'il le voulait. Tout pourvu qu'ils le libèrent maintenant. Voilà. Dès qu'il retrouverait un semblant de voix, il le dirait à James. Encore quelques secondes et il pourra leur promettre tout ce qu'ils voulaient, pourvu que James ne pose plus jamais les mains sur lui.

Sirius s'approcha en tenant une petite fiole dans sa main qu'il tendit à son chef.

_Je suis désolé de te privé de la suite du spectacle mais l'heure tourne. A cause de toi, nous avons pris du retard, donc, juste pour cette fois je suis obligé d'improvisé et de me dépêcher. (James poussa un soupir) Et c'est tellement dommage.

Puis il leva sa baguette et incanta si faiblement que Séverus ne sut quel sort il avait utilisé. Puis tout devint blanc. Un voile opaque avait recouvert ses yeux, le rendant aveugle à la manière des sorciers. Sév ne voyait rien d'autre que cette couleur. Pas de forme, pas d'ombre, pas de silhouette. Rien que du blanc. Alors ils n'en avaient pas fini avec lui comme il l'espérait. Les sévices allaient encore reprendre. Il avait peur. Il avait mal. Il était épuisé. Et ce n'était pas fini.

Il attendait depuis Merlin seul savait combien de temps quand la voix de Potter retentit derrière lui le faisant trembler.

_J'espère qu'il te reste encore de la voix Séverus. Tu te souviens ? Je t'ai promis de te faire hurler.

Les mains de James se posèrent sur ses flancs, caressant chaque côté de son corps. Une traction simultanée écarta un peu plus ses jambes et tira son corps vers l'avant, l'inclinant dans un même temps vers le sol. Les mains de James agrippèrent ses hanche, l'empêchant de basculer tête la première sur la pierre froide sous ses pieds.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il comprit.

_Pitié, non. Pas ça… Je ferais tout ce que vous voulez mais je t'en supplie Potter, ne fais pas…ça.

Il avait retrouvé un filet de voix, il avait supplié comme il s'était juré de ne jamais le faire devant un sorcier. James ne comprenait pas. La seule chose que son père ne lui avait pas encore fait subir c'était le viol. Mais ses scrupules s'envoleraient sitôt qu'il saurait que son fils avait été pris par quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Les coups, la faim, les tortures il pouvait subir tout ça. Il y était habitué. Mais c'était sa mère que son géniteur possédait pendant des heures dans leur chambre après l'avoir réduit à l'état de bête sanguinolente et amas de chair à vif. C'était les hurlements de sa mère qui raisonnaient dans toute la maison sous les coups de butoir de cet être insatiable. Pas les siens. Pas encore. Grâce à sa mère. Séverus avait vu la « chose » qui pendait entre les jambes de son père et que Merlin nous protège tous, cette « chose » monstrueuse l'ouvrirait en deux. Nul homme ne possédait un sexe d'une telle taille. Sa mère ne pouvait quitter le lit pendant des jours après les… rapports conjugaux. Alors Séverus était prêt à s'humilier tant et plus pour une seule chance d'échapper à la « chose » entre les jambes de son père. Parce qu'il avait été averti : sitôt qu'il connaitrait le ventre d'une sorcière ou qu'un sorcier le toucherait, Séverus courbera l'échine et sera pris de gré ou de force. Le Charme de Pureté lui était imposé à chaque fois qu'il rentrait chez lui. Et si son père le possédait, il n'y survivrait pas. Alors il implora.

_Pitié Potter… Ne fais pas ça.

_Trop tard mon mignon.

Et il le pénétra.

Séverus hurla. Merlin, le cri qu'il poussa aurait pu tuer une Gorgone.

_Oui c'est ça. Crie pour moi. Hurle pour moi.

Séverus cria. Il hurla jusqu'à s'en briser les cordes vocales. Encore et encore. Pendant que James le pilonnait. Pendant que James riait. Pendant que James labourait ses hanches de ses ongles. Que ses dents se plantaient dans son dos. Pendant que James frappait du plat de la paume la peau encore sensible de ses fesses rougis Séverus hurla de toute son âme. Une des mains de Potter agrippa sa gorge, serra et le ramena vers sa bouche. Lui permettant de murmurer des horreurs au creux de son oreille.

_Tu es tellement serré… Et chaud. C'est si… bon. Vas-y, hurle encore pour moi…

Et il planta ses dents dans le cou de Séverus. Mais le Serpentard n'avait plus de voix. Sa bouche s'ouvrait dans un cri muet. Il avait subi tout ce que son corps pouvait avant d'être brisé. Alors le Griffondor se déchargea dans son antre. Un long râle sifflant accompagna sa délivrance, puis il se retira. Les cuisses de Sév furent maculées d'un liquide épais et blanchâtre et de sang.

_Tu es très doué, je suis fier de toi. Maintenant tu vas être un bon garçon et tu vas me nettoyer. Avec ta langue. Ouvre grand, mon mignon.

Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Quel choix avait-il ? Séverus ouvrit la bouche et James y enfourna son sexe sale et mou. Le Griffondor lui donna des directives qu'il suivit à la lettre et très vite le membre de James redevint long et dure.

_Tu te souviens de ta dernière leçon Sév ? La plus dure, tu t'en souviens ? N'oublie pas : il ne faut pas vomir. Et si il te prenait l'envie de me mordre sache que je t'arracherais les dents une à une et après tu me suceras quand même. Tu as compris ? (Séverus cligna des yeux pour signifier qu'il avait bien compris) Bien. Quand je jouirais, tu avaleras tout ce qu'il y a dans ta bouche.

Alors Séverus obéit. Il referma ses lèvres sur le sexe épais du Maraudeur et déglutit au moment où James le lui demandais. C'était moins douloureux qu'avec le cylindre et moins difficile mais les nausées étaient bien plus fortes. Il se concentrait vraiment fort pour éviter de vomir. Les mouvements devinrent saccadés, plus profond, plus violent. Et le Serpentard compris très vite que plus il aspirait et plus James gémissait. Alors il aspira fort et déglutit aussitôt après. Il voulait que tout soit fini. Vite. Potter ne résista pas bien longtemps à ce traitement et il jouit brusquement tout au fond de la gorge de Séverus, ne laissant que peu du goût de sa semence sur la langue de Sév. Il avala comme on le lui avait ordonné.

Le jeune Préfet fut détaché et il s'écroula sur le sol. Séverus sentit des mouvements autour de lui. Des sorts furent lancés afin de le nettoyer et le rhabiller. Puis la voix de Potter se fit entendre juste à son oreille.

_Oh Séverus, il faut que je te dise. Nous sommes au courant de ce que t'a dit ton père. Tu sais, le Charme de Pureté.

En entendant ces paroles, Séverus fut pris de tremblements d'effroi. Mais James continua.

_Voilà le deal. Tu ne parles à personne de ce qui s'est passé ici ce soir, tu viens t'amuser avec nous dès qu'on te le demande et ton père ne saura jamais que son fiston chéri s'est fait dépucelé. Parles-en à qui que ce soit et ton cher papa recevra un hibou dans la minute lui ventant les prouesses de son digne héritier. Je pense qu'il aimera savoir que tu fais de magistrales gorges profondes, tu ne crois pas ?

Puis le Griffondor se leva et ils s'éloignèrent.

_Le sort de cécité prendra fin quand nous serons loin d'ici. Oh ! Avant que j'oublie. Tu savais qu'il existait un contre sort au Charme de Pureté ? Quand tu rentreras chez toi tu seras aussi pure et virginal que le flocon de neige tombé du ciel. A demain, mon mignon.

Ce n'est que quand Séverus recouvra la vue qu'il se laissa aller aux larmes. Il savait que les Maraudeurs étaient loin. Son supplice était fini. Du moins, pour cette nuit…

**XxXx**

**Jour 2 **:

Jusqu'à présent, il avait réussi à éviter tous les Griffondors sans exception aucune. Mais la journée n'était pas finie. Heureusement. Séverus avait compris plusieurs choses :

Premièrement, ce qui c'était passé cette nuit n'avait pas été un rêve. Toutes ses blessures avaient disparue. Il ne restait plus une seule preuve physique des méfaits de la bande des Maraudeurs. Leur chef y avait veillé. Sa peau était toujours aussi blanche, ses lèvres étaient aussi pleines que d'habitude et sans aucunes meurtrissures, ses yeux en amandes d'un brun si intenses qu'ils en paraissaient noirs ne portaient plus traces de larmes. Mais juste au-dessous de toute cette perfection opaline subsistait encore la douleur de la chair pressée, écorchée, mordue et griffée. Son corps pillé portait les stigmates des frottements brutaux et répétés. Et ça faisait mal. Il devait se concentrer pour cacher son boitillement.

Deuxièmement, James avait tout prévu. Il avait manœuvré de main de maître à l'image d'un pur Serpentard. Sév ne pouvait pas dénoncer les Griffondors. Dans l'espoir hypothétique que Dumbledore le croirait et possédait le contre sort du charme de pureté (ce qui aurait voulu dire que le directeur possédait des connaissances en magie noire), il aurait pût les dénoncé mais si ce n'était pas le cas, alors son père saurait ce qui s'était passé. Sév était mineur et dans son monde, un géniteur élevait sa progéniture comme il l'entendait. Qui le protégerait pour quelques coups ? D'autres que lui vivaient bien pire et pour le reste, c'était la parole de son père contre la sienne. Il faut dire que son délicieux géniteur avait toute la protection du Mage Noir, donc peu de chance d'être inquiété pour quelques coups portés sur son propre fils. Il n'avait aucune chance. Et s'il inventait un sort qui mettrait les Griffondors hors d'état de nuire, il n'aurait pas ce fichu contre sort. De toute façon, là encore, son père saurait qu'il n'était plus… Il était obligé de se soumettre à James. Au moins le temps de trouver une solution. Au moins jusqu'aux vacances.

Troisièmement, il lui était impossible de parler de ce qui c'était passé. Même s'il arrachait la promesse de quiconque de n'en surtout pas parler à son père, comment pourrait-il avouer s'être laissé faire par des Griffondors. Des Griffondors ! Par la barbe de Merlin, comment avaient-ils pu ! Ils n'étaient pas censés être les méchants de l'histoire. Personne ne le croirait.

Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Seul. Il était un Serpentard, il trouverait un moyen. Il le fallait.

Les cours furent trop vite passés, l'heure du dîner arriva bien trop tôt. Séverus s'était arrangé pour rester loin de sa petite Lily. Elle n'avait pas insistée, pensant ainsi lui épargner quelques blagues puériles de ses confrères Griffondors. Merlin fasse qu'elle reste toujours dans l'ignorance. Puis vint l'heure honnis. Y avait-il une chance que les Maraudeurs ne viennent pas réclamer son corps ce soir ? Pieux désir…

En effet, personne ne vint le sauver quand il vit Potter appuyé contre l'un des murs du cachot.

_Bonsoir Séverus… Tu viens ? Nous avons rendez-vous, tu t'en souviens n'est-ce pas ? Dépêche-toi.

La voix était douce. Presque câline. Mais Séverus ne s'y trompa pas. Il y couvait un ordre. Avait-il le choix ? Bien-sûr que non. Pas ce soir. Il avait peur. Vraiment. Ce n'était pas la terreur du petit garçon qui craint les monstres sous son lit. Il n'avait pas cette chance. Sa terreur à lui était bien pire. Bien plus ancrée dans son être. Bien plus profonde que ça. Plus réelle. Parce qu'il savait ce qui l'attendait. Il s'avait, lui, que les bras de sa mère ne s'enrouleront pas autour de lui quand ce sera fini pour lui jurer que tout irai bien à l'avenir, qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Lui, il devait de son plein gré suivre James jusqu'au 7ème étage du château. Il devait de son plein gré se laisser attacher et se laisser déshabiller. Il devait de son plein gré abandonner sa baguette perdu dans les plis de sa robe. De son plein gré. C'était le marché.

Pourtant il savait. Ce soir ne sera pas comme la veille. James le lui avait dit. Non. Ce soir, ils s'amuseraient tous. A tour de rôle ou en même temps, tel était la seule inconnue de l'équation. Aurait-il mis un terme à tout ça s'il avait su d'avance ce que les Maraudeurs projetaient ? Hélas, non. Il était pieds et poings liés. Littéralement. Il fallait attendre. Subir, se relever et survivre.

_Vas-tu nous obliger à te punir, ce soir Séverus ?

_Non.

James sourit.

_Alors nous allons pouvoir commencer.

Séverus décida de faire comme s'il n'était pas là. Comme si ce n'était pas lui. Comme si rien de tout ça n'avait d'importance.

Les maraudeurs ne perdirent pas de temps. Pendant que l'un d'eux incantait pour le dénuder et lancer le sort d'intimité à la salle, les autres quittaient leur robe de sorcier et s'approchaient. Séverus aurait voulu que James le rende à nouveau aveugle. Hélas, il devait trouver bien plus excitant de l'obliger à regarder. D'où la présence des miroirs disposer dans la pièce de sorte que l'on pouvait s'admirer sous toutes les coutures. Obscène.

Il sentit des mains sur lui. Elles ne caressaient pas. Elles ne faisaient que tirer sur ses jambes pour l'obliger à les écarter toujours plus. Un plan incliné de bois étroit et dure fut disposé contre ses hanches pour l'empêcher de chuter et ainsi les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas besoin de le tenir et étaient libre de leurs mouvements. Sév était donc plier en deux, les fesses exposées et nues et la bouche à hauteur idéal pour être malmenée. Il n'y eue pas de leçon théorique, pas de préparation, pas même de top départ. Comme s'ils avaient fait ça toute leur vie ou qu'ils avaient passé la journée à répéter la position et le rôle de chacun.

Il y eu juste la douleur. Intense. Qui pulsait à chaque poussée. Mais le jeune Serpentard ne put crier. Pas avec ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. Séverus ne pensait plus. Ses deux mains étaient occupées, il avait la bouche pleine et le quatrième d'entre eux lui ouvrait les entrailles avec son sexe énorme et dure. Il entendait des gémissements, il sentait les dents qui le mordaient, les mains qui empoignaient ses cheveux et qui l'obligeait à prendre plus loin dans sa bouche le sexe de… il n'avait aucune idée de qui. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance parce que quand tout fut fini, ils changèrent de place et tout recommença. Et les gémissements et les sifflements reprirent. Chacun leur tour ils le pénétrèrent violemment, chacun d'entre eux l'obligèrent à avaler leur semence et tous jouirent sur ses mains. Abject et abominable Griffondors.

Comme la veille, un voile blanc vint se placer sur ses yeux. Séverus ne se souvenait pas du moment exact où ça s'était passé et il s'en fichait bien, du reste. Il avait fermé les yeux bien avant la fin de son supplice.

Cette fois, il n'attendit pas que les Maraudeurs furent sortis pour vomir et pleurer. Il tremblait. Son corps entier était pris de convulsion. Il vomissait encore et encore. Comme si des litres de semences sortaient de son corps. Et les autres riaient. Mais avant de sortir, James se rappela à son bon souvenir de sa voix douce et profonde.

_Oh Séverus. Tu as vomis. (dit-il d'un air désolé) Il va falloir que demain, tu te fasses pardonner pour ça. Bonne nuit, mon mignon.

Alors demain, ils reviendraient.

Que Merlin le sauve, demain, ils reviendraient tous…

**XxXx**

**Jour 3 **:

Il n'avait conscience de rien. Toute la journée, il la passa dans une sorte de brouillard. Il n'entendait rien ni personne. Il ne se souvenait que d'une chose : la peur. Elle était partout. Dans le regard des autres, dans son ombre, dans les pièces vides et dans le crépuscule. Par Salazar, le crépuscule.

Il faisait nuit. Déjà. Et ils viendraient bientôt pour lui.

Séverus trainait son pauvre corps glacé de couloir en couloir. Attentif au moindre bruit, il fuyait dès qu'il sentait une présence. Piètre moyen d'éviter l'inévitable.

_Séverus, ça fait des heures qu'on te cherche.

Au son de cette voix, cette voix qui lui glaçait les veines et qui infiltrait en lui la plus totale terreur, le Serpentard se retourna brusquement et fixa de ses yeux effarés James Potter nonchalamment adossé au mur du couloir étroit.

_Tu n'es pas dans la bonne partie du château mon mignon.

Rémus. A l'autre bout du couloir. Oui, la peur était partout. Elle était devenue sa meilleure amie.

_Ne t'en fais pas, on va t'accompagner pour que tu ne te perdes pas en route.

Sa baguette. Il avait sa baguette. Un sort et il serait libre. Il n'avait que quelques mots à dire pour que tout s'arrête. Mais l'autre semblait avoir des dons de Legilimencie.

_Expeliamus. Rémus, ramasse sa baguette, on y va.

Ce soir-là, Séverus fut aveugle avant d'entrer dans la salle des tortures. Il fut dévêtu, plaqué contre une croix de bois et attaché solidement.

_Bien, bien, bien. (Sa main se baladait sur la peau nue du Serpentard) Tu nous as fait perdre un temps précieux. Encore une fois. De plus, il faut que je te punisse pour ce que tu as fait la nuit dernière, n'est-ce pas ?

_J'adore voir couler le sang sur sa peau si blanche. Ça m'excite. (Rémus)

_Il va falloir que tu comptes, mon mignon.

L'appréhension et l'attende. La peur aussi. Toujours la peur. Elle s'emparait de son âme bien plus sûrement que les dents des Maraudeurs s'imprégnaient dans sa chair. Mais ça ne comptait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'était pas là. Du moins, il avait réussi à ne pas l'être vraiment jusqu'à présent. Sauf que compter les coups l'obligeait à être dans l'instant. Dans cette pièce. Attaché à cette croix. Le premier coup tomba. Des lanières en cuir sur sa peau.

_Je n'ai rien entendu.

_Un !

Le bruit du fouet qui claque.

_...Deux !

Le sang qui coule doucement.

_Aaaargh Trois !

Les rires grinçant tout autour.

_Quaaatre !

Les coups pleuvent. Puissant. Incessant. Il sentait sa peau se fendre sous les coups. Il sentait son sang couler. Il n'avait aucun moyen de les fuir. Il ne pouvait que hurler. Supplier. Implorer pour son salue. Pour que ça s'arrête.

_...Dix ! Pitié… Pardon. Pardon. Je… ne le ferais plus. Pardon.

Il n'avait que 17 ans. A cette âge on demande pardon d'avoir désobéit. On est en retenue pour avoir triché à un examen. On s'inquiète de plaire à une belle sorcière. De sa tenue pour le Bal de Noël. A 17ans, on s'amusait à lancer des sorts inoffensifs comme changer la couleur des cheveux de ses amis. Pas lui…

La croix s'inclina jusqu'à être à l'horizontal. Les planches sur lesquelles il était attaché bougèrent pour écarter ses cuisses et ses bras. Et les Maraudeurs s'amusèrent à lécher son sang, le pénétrer chacun leur tour déversant leur semence dans son corps et dans sa bouche, se répandre sur ses doigts. Encore et encore. Toujours plus fort, toujours plus loin. Et Séverus était au-delà de la douleur. Les grognements, les gémissements, les mots obscènes, les sifflements. Il entendait tout ça comme un lointain écho, la fin d'un cauchemar juste avant qu'on ne se réveille. Ce n'était pas son corps. Ce n'était pas lui dans cette pièce. Ce n'était pas son sang qui coulait.

Ce n'était pas lui…

**XxXx**

**Jour 10 **:

En cinq jours Séverus avait beaucoup changé. Les élèves de Poudlard s'en rendaient compte et le suivait souvent du regard dans les couloirs. Sa grande beauté n'était plus qu'un souvenir nébuleux. Sa peau, jadis opale et brillante était blafarde et grisâtre par endroit. Ses yeux étaient devenus aussi noir que la nuit, les paupières tombantes et mauves que des cernes soulignaient par le manque de sommeil. Son regard était froid et mort à vous glacer le sang. Il avait déformé son nez pour le rendre plus long et crochu et sa magnifique crinière noire n'était plus que des longs fils sale et dégoulinant de graisse. Son corps long et élancé avait disparu. Il était maintenant grand, squelettique et dégingandé dans des tenues noires et austères. Il se dégoutait et était très fier du résultat final.

Il était devenu un vrai tue l'amour. Il ressemblait à une espèce de chauve-souris rachitique et huileuse. Exactement ce qu'il voulait. Sa transformation complète avait pris du temps. Il avait passé tant d'heures à la bibliothèque à chercher les sorts qu'il s'était lancé. A en inventer d'autre. Se fichant royalement qu'ils soient définitif ou non. Il ne voulait plus ressembler au bellâtre d'autrefois, persuadé que son ancienne apparence était la cause de… l'intérêt des Maraudeurs. Il avait préparé et bu tant de potion que ses mains en était tâchées.

Mais dans ses accès de rage impuissante, il détruisait tout ce qui l'entourait dans son dortoir. La haine qui l'habitait l'avait rendu puissant. Tous les Serpentards le craignaient. C'est à cette époque qu'il créa le Sectumsempra. Malheureusement, les rares fois où il croisait les Maraudeurs dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, il était tétanisé d'effroi. Incapable de leur faire face ou de leur lancer un sortilège. Il les fuyait.

Pour autant, il n'avait pas oublié de se libéré de la bande de Griffondors qui avait fait de sa vie un véritable enfer. Et il avait trouvé un moyen. Restait à tout mettre en place pour rencontrer celui qui le sauvera.

Séverus s'était définitivement éloignée de Lily. Son âme avait saignée d'avoir dû la repousser. Il l'avait froidement toisée et était resté insensible à ses supplications, allant jusqu'à dédaigner la magnifique plume qu'elle avait voulu lui offrir. Il était froid et insensible en apparence seulement. Et à cause de son incompréhensible comportement, sa douce amie s'était rapprochée de James et de sa bande. Ils étaient maintenant inséparables. Séverus n'avait rien fait pour l'empêcher. Car pour se faire, il aurait dû trahir son ignoble secret. Il avait surtout espéré qu'ainsi, en aillant une amie d'une tel bonté, peut-être que James le laisserait enfin tranquille. Mais ses nuits, le Maraudeur les passaient toutes entre les cuisses de Séverus, dans sa main ou fiché au fond de sa gorge. Toutes les nuits. L'immonde ordure, l'abject rebu, l'innommable fiente putride de Sombral faisandé.

Et ce soir encore, ils seront là. Quelques soit l'endroit du château où Sév se réfugierait, ils l'y attendraient ou l'en feraient sortir. Parce que les Maraudeurs connaissaient quelques « Impardonnable » comme l'Impero et n'oublions pas le sort d'Oubliette. Très utile quand on voulait se faire obéir sans que personne ne s'en souvienne, n'est-ce pas ? Mais le jour de la délivrance était proche. Bientôt il sera libre des Maraudeurs. Et ces Griffondors paieraient. Par Salazar, ils paieront tous le prix du sang !

Séverus avait adopté une démarche raide presque militaire pour cacher son boitillement. Il lui était impossible de conserver sa grâce naturelle quand chaque nuit il se faisait… Bref, il pouvait à peine marcher. Les séances de viols répétitives et quotidiennes marquaient sa chair et mettaient bien plus de temps à disparaître. Il n'y avait que les blessures superficielles qui étaient guéries. Mais grâce à sa nouvelle apparence, il avait bon espoir de rebuter les Griffondors.

Le jeune Serpentard ne passait pas ses journées à se morfondre et à s'auto-apitoyer. Il savait que le monde était injuste et cruel. Il avait vite compris que le salue ne pouvait venir que de soi. Lily lui avait cité ce proverbe Moldu qui disait : aide-toi et le ciel t'aidera. Il n'y avait rien compris jusqu'à ce que Lily lui explique. Depuis, Séverus ne se laissait plus porté par le désespoir et l'abattement. S'il voulait survivre, il devait raisonner en bon Serpentard, attendre son heure et frappé ! Bientôt…

**XxXx**

**Jour 15 **:

Ils n'y étaient pas allés de main morte, la nuit dernière. Par la barbe de Merlin, Séverus avait si mal… Et tout ce sang. Les coups étaient maintenant systématiques et les viols… bien pire qu'avant. Les Maraudeurs avaient beaucoup d'imagination et inventaient chaque soir de nouveaux sévices. On lui avait ordonné de tout nettoyé. La bande des Griffondors ne prenaient même plus la peine de le guérir depuis qu'il avait changé d'apparence. Ce soir sera le dernier où ces chiens poseront les mains sur lui. Demain, tout sera fini. Dumbledore était prévenue qu'il quittait l'école pour quelques jours. Et quand il reviendra, plus personne n'osera lever les yeux sur lui, sa mère sera enfin en sécurité et les Maraudeurs imploreront son pardon ! Mais avant, il devra survivre à une ultime nuit aux mains des Griffondors. Et la nuit tombait si vite ces derniers temps…

Il se leva péniblement de son lit pour rejoindre les autres Serpentards dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Il ne mangeait plus grand-chose mais il se devait de faire comme si tout était normal. Dernier faux-semblant dans un monde où le « paraître » semblait plus important que « l'être ». Mettre un pied devant l'autre. Garder la tête haute. Avancer quoi qu'il en coûte. Encore un effort. Une autre nuit et tout sera bientôt fini.

Il poussa un soupir et pénétra dans la Grande Salle. Les yeux braqué sur sa table, il s'avança et s'assit à sa place. Sans un regard pour Lily, il prit une pomme et grignota vaguement. Plus les minutes défilaient et plus il avait du mal à respirer. Ses mains étaient moites. Ses entrailles se tordaient dans son ventre. La peur infiltrait chaque pore de sa peau. Puis vint le moment où, par petit groupe, tous les élèves de Poudlard regagnèrent leur dortoir respectif. Il était temps pour lui aussi de rejoindre le 7ème étage et d'attendre dans la Salle sur Demande. C'était les ordres. Il devait entrer et attendre. Nu.

Il avait pris soin d'emmener avec lui quelques potions calmantes. Pas de baguette à la main. Les ordres, toujours. Il se dénuda et plia proprement sa robe, son uniforme et sa cravate, cachant entre les plies de sa robe de sorcier sa précieuse baguette. Pas de sous-vêtement. Inutile et douloureux. Puis, à genou au centre de la pièce, les mains croisées dans le dos et la tête penchée en avant (signe de soumission et ultime marque d'humiliation), il attendit.

La porte s'ouvrit sans le moindre bruit. Mais il savait que les Maraudeurs étaient là. Comment ? Ses cheveux qui s'étaient dressés sur sa nuque, l'aura de terreur qui planait dans la pièce, la sueur qui coulait le long de son dos et… la voix.

_Tu es à l'heure mon mignon. Bravo, je suis fier de toi.

Mon mignon. C'est comme ça qu'ils l'appelaient. Ils ne perdirent pas de temps et les sorts furent lancés. La porte claqua et ils se jetèrent sur lui.

Des mains tirant ses cheveux, s'enfonçant dans son épaule, l'obligeant à s'agenouiller.

_Ouvre grand.

_c'est trop booooon…

On lui avait écarté les fesses et un sexe poisseux l'avait puissamment pénétré. Sans ménagement les va-et-vient poussaient sa bouche contre le sexe qu'on lui avait planté dans la bouche. Il s'étranglait.

_Oui, Oui, Ouiiii !

Une voix juste à son oreille, murmurait :

_Tu la sens cette queue qui te défonces le cul? Tu la sens ? Ça fait du bien, hein ?

_vas-y plus fort, il peut encaisser.

Le membre entre ses fesses lui faisait mal. Atrocement mal. Il ne voyait que la douleur, ne sentait que ça. Les frottements de sa peau sur la pierre froide le blessaient. Il s'arracha les ongles sur le sol en griffant les dalles. Il grimaça sous la douleur. Il n'aurait pas dû.

_Il m'a mordu !

Sirius se retira de sa bouche et le toisa, l'œil mauvais.

_Redresse-le et tiens-le bien.

Séverus était à genou à même le sol avec Rémus collé dans son dos et son sexe planté profondément en lui. Le Griffondor passa un bras autour de sa poitrine pour l'immobilisé. Pas une seule seconde il ne cessa de le pilonner pendant la manœuvre.

_Cale lui bien la tête.

Rémus coinça la tête du Serpentard contre son épaule. Sirius arma le point et frappa. Ils s'étaient tous les deux synchronisés pour que Rémus le pénètre en même temps que Sirius le frappait. Diablement efficace et incroyablement douloureux. Sirius frappa jusqu'à ce que Séverus perde quatre dents.

_Dépêche-toi, merde. Je vais… Grouille !

Sirius saisit une poigné des cheveux du Serpentart et malgré les lèvres tuméfiés se fourra dans la bouche pleine de sang. Pendant tout ce temps, James, assis dans un majestueux fauteuil, ne quittait pas la scène des yeux, un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres closes. Des grognements et des gémissements furent éructés puis les deux Griffondors explosèrent en lui en gémissant de satisfaction.

Séverus se laissa tomber au sol et perdit conscience. Quand il se réveilla, les Maraudeurs avaient disparus. Il n'avait pas bougé du sol et il avait pas mal de dégâts physique à réparer. Ce qu'il fit sans tarder. Un « tempus » après, exécuté d'une main tremblante, il comprit qu'il avait passé toute la nuit dans cette pièce. Et que l'heure de la vengeance avait enfin sonnée.

**XxXx**

**Jour 11 **:

Il avait quitté Poudlard sans croiser âme qui vive, puis avait rejoint Prés-au-Lard où un Portoloin l'avait directement conduit dans la demeure du Maître. Tout c'était passé comme prévu. Dans la salle principale et malgré son corps meurtri, il s'inclina jusqu'au sol :

_Maître, je viens vous demandez de m'accepter parmi vous.

Le silence lui répondit. Il n'osait pas lever la tête de crainte de fâcher le Mage.

_Pourquoi une telle hâte à rejoindre les rangs des Mangemorts, Séverus.

La voix était sifflante et hypnotique. Mais particulièrement envoûtante, séductrice. Séverus osa relever lentement la tête.

_Je sais certaines choses, Maître. Je pourrais être un espion utile à Poudlard. Et vous servir.

_Ainsi, tu veux recevoir la marque.

Le Serpentart hocha la tête, subjugué par la beauté du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_Tends ton bras.

Ce qu'il fit. Le Mage Noir se leva et posa sa baguette sur la peau du bras gauche de Séverus. La douleur fut fulgurante. Comme une coulée de lave en fusion que charriaient ses veines jusque dans son cœur. Puis la marque noir apparut, la douleur cessa et il put à nouveau respirer.

_J'ai tant de choses à t'apprendre, petit Serpentard. Mais pour le moment tu vas aller te reposer. Lucius, conduit notre jeune ami dans ses appartements.

Séverus suivit docilement Malfoy jusqu'à sa chambre. Et sans un mot, le jeune sorcier sortit en refermant la porte derrière lui.

« J'ai tant de choses à t'apprendre, petit Serpentard ». Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Il l'avait déjà entendu… dans une autre bouche. Avec une autre voix. Finalement, il s'endormit.

Les jours passaient alors que Séverus apprenait la magie noire. L'Oclumancie, les sortilèges Impardonnables, la Legilimencie et les poisons. Un nombre incalculable de poisons différents. Il était le plus doué des élèves du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Aussi, pour le féliciter, le Mage Noire lui fit la proposition qu'il espérait.

_Te voilà à la dernière étape de ta formation, mon ami. Il te faut à présent choisir ta première victime.

Séverus s'inclina profondément. Enfin, la première partie de sa vengeance prenait forme.

_M'accordez-vous le droit de choisir n'importe quel sorcier, Maître ?

_Un sorcier, dis-tu ? Voilà une bien singulière requête mais qu'il en soit ainsi. A condition que tu parviennes à le tuer, sur qui se porte ton choix ?

D'une voix aussi froide que l'hiver, Séverus ne dit que deux mots :

_Mon père.

Un éclat de rire lui répondit. Un éclair de satisfaction traversa le regard du Mage Noir.

_Séverus, tu es un sorcier précieux. Tends ton bras, veux-tu ?

Il obéit et Voldemort apposa sa baguette. La douleur suivit. Moins vive que la première fois cependant. Quand ce fut fini, le Maître déclara :

_Cette rencontre risque d'être… intéressante.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Snape père franchit le seuil de la Salle Principale et s'inclina devant Voldemort.

_Tu m'as fait appeler, Maître.

_En effet, mon ami. Lève-toi et fais face à ton destin.

_Bonjour, père.

Snape se tourna vers son fils qui lui souriait, le fixant d'un œil froid et haineux. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il vit en ce monde.

_Avada Kedavra !

Le père s'écroula. Mort. Le fils resta immobile, surprit que tuer son père ait été si facile. Voldemort applaudit en riant.

_Bravo, mon ami. Tu as gagné le droit d'être un Mangemort. Tu es prêt.

Il releva la tête et regarda le Mage Noir, incapable de comprendre pour quoi il était prêt, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne. Il avait promis de jouer les espions à la solde des Mangemorts. Il portait la marque à présent. Il était de ceux qui haïssaient et tuaient les Sang-de-Bourbes et les traîtres à leur sang. Par tous les Trolls de la Montagne Sacré il était devenu un Mangemort ! Un frisson glacé courut le long de son échine. Qu'avait-il fait ? Lily ne pourra jamais lui pardonner… Lily ne comprendra pas…Il l'avait perdu. A jamais…

Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix ! Personne ne serait venu le protéger de son père et les Maraudeurs n'auraient jamais cessés de le… Il n'avait pas eu le choix ! C'était la seule solution. Son père mort, les Griffondors n'avaient plus de moyen de faire pression sur lui. Il n'aurait plus jamais à les rejoindre dans la salle sur demande. Qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? Il fallait que son ignoble Mangemort de père perde la vie. Mais… il avait perdu Lily à jamais, il le savait.

Il avait perdu son soleil, son rayon de pureté, sa Lily…

**XxXx**

**Jour 20 **:

Séverus était rentré à Poudlard. Son père était porté disparu. Il ne savait pas ce qu'avait fait le Maître du corps de Snape sénior. D'ailleurs, il s'en fichait tant que s'en était comique. Après tout, il était parvenu à ses fins. Il avait eu ce pour quoi il avait monté toute cette machination. La fin de son cauchemar personnel autant au sein de Poudlard que dans sa propre demeure. Bien-sûr, il y avait un inconvénient de taille à la paix qu'il avait conquis : il était devenu Mangemort. Et puis, évidemment, il avait perdu la plus belle chose que la vie lui avait donnée : l'amitié de Lily.

Il n'était pas sûr d'être sortie gagnant de toute cette histoire finalement mais Séverus Snape avait compris depuis longtemps que l'existence était une foutue chienne qui avait décidée de lui en faire baver ad vitam aeternam. Que pouvait-il y faire. Il n'avait d'autre choix que de survivre à tout ce qui lui tomberait sur la tête dans un proche avenir, sans y laisser trop de plume.

Le Serpentard avait des ordres. Devenir un maître de potions et rester aux côtés d'Albus Dumbledore quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Ce qu'il fit. Et avec la plus parfaite application et le plus grand succès. Ainsi est née la « chauve-souris graisseuse » des cachots de Poudlard. Le meilleur espion du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Son histoire pourrait s'arrêter ici s'il n'y avait pas eue la prophétie. Le monde pourrait se porter mieux pour autant ? Parce qu'après tout, même dans la magie il existe un équilibre. L'Equilibre universel. L'assurance que quoi qu'il se passe, même au cœur de la plus noire des nuits, nous pouvons être sure que le jour se lèvera demain. Ce que certains d'entre nous appellent l'espoir d'un jour meilleur.

Alors, avec l'aide des Mangemorts, Tom Jédusor fit régner la désolation. Le sang coula, abreuvant la terre jusqu'à écœurement. Le sang des innocents.

Les Maraudeurs ne vinrent plus jamais rejoindre Séverus au 7ème étage du château. Le Serpentard obtint son diplôme et devint le professeur des potions et resta le fidèle espion qu'il avait juré pendant de nombreuses années et personne ne sût jamais ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle sur demande. Personne, vraiment ?...

**XxXx**

**Une vingtaine d'années plus tard **:

La bataille faisait rage. Partout des corps brisés, sans vie, jonchaient le sol. Les sorts fusaient de toutes parts. Les plus courageux luttaient encore, d'autres ne songeaient qu'à se mettre à l'abri. Ils n'étaient que de jeunes hommes. A peine adulte. Pouvait-on leur reprocher de vouloir si fort sauver ce qu'il leur restait d'existence ? Greyback et sa meute déchirait la chair tendre de quelques étudiants qui n'avaient pu leur échapper. Les géants écrasaient ceux qui n'avaient pût restés loin de leurs pieds immenses. Les rires hystériques des Mangemorts rythmaient les échanges violents de sortilèges entre eux et les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

C'était LA nuit. Celle qui verrait le règne de Tom ou la victoire d'Harry.

Le trio des Griffondors avaient d'ailleurs suivi Séverus jusqu'à la cabane où l'ancien préfet des Serpentards conversait avec Voldemort et Naguini. Séverus se doutait bien que cette nuit serait la dernière qu'il vivrait. Il n'essaya pas vraiment de changer cet état de fait. Il allait mourir ici. Enfin, tout sera fini ce soir. Les mensonges, la honte, la vengeance qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais, la douleur qui l'avait accompagné tout au long de sa misérable vie. Tout finira ce soir. Une partie de lui s'en réjouissait presque. Potter vaincra, n'est-ce pas ? Alors peut-être qu'après tout il sera vengé.

Il avait fait au mieux afin de préparer le « sauveur du monde sorcier » pour sa tâche. Il lui avait appris la haine qui sublime le désir de vaincre. Il avait enseigné à ce timide petit Griffondor à toujours garder la tête haute et à combattre l'injustice. A sa manière, il l'avait fait. Il n'avait pas à en rougir. Il aurait quand même aimé que lui sache… Oui, Séverus aurait voulu que Potter sache. Ainsi, le fils de Lily cesserait de le haïr. Mais nous n'obtenons jamais ce que nous voulons. Surtout lui.

Et pendant que Lord Voldemort soliloquait, Séverus retint un sourire en pensant que Potter et nombre de ses amis seraient bien heureux d'apprendre sa mort. Il était content de la leur offrir. Un cadeau d'adieu en l'honneur de leur future victoire.

Merlin fasse que tous survivent. Ou du moins les amis du jeune Harry. Le garçon avait assez souffert.

Et juste avant que Naguini frappe, sur l'ordre de son Maître, Séverus pensa à Lily. La couleur de ses cheveux que les rayons du soleil nimbaient de feux sombre, l'expression de ravissement sur son visage quand Séverus faisait apparaître des lucioles et des papillons rien que pour elle, le son de sa voix quand elle l'appelait, sa douceur et ses traits d'humour. Elle avait été l'Espoir, la Joie et l'Avenir pour Séverus. Voilà ce qu'elle représentait à ses yeux. Sa meilleure amie. Il l'aimait. Il l'aura aimée jusqu'à la fin.

Naguini se tassa sur elle-même en sifflant et brusquement se détendit pour planter ses crocs dans la chair du Mangemort. La douleur du venin qui infiltra ses veines le fit suffoquer. Le serpent recommença. Encore et encore… et encore. Séverus ne cria pas. Il ne supplia pas. Pas une fois. Ses jambes cédèrent et il s'écroula contre un pan de bois dans la cabane. Puis le Maître et l'orcruxe vivant transplanèrent, laissant là le potionniste mourant.

Dehors, Harry avait assisté à l'attaque. Son ventre s'était crispé de dégoût devant tant de cruauté. Mais il ne bougea pas. Attendant que Tom sorte de là. C'était cruel, il le savait. Mais leur professeur avait froidement mis à mort Dumbledore. Alors celui-qui-a-survécut ne fit pas un geste. Même si au plus profond de lui il désirait plus que tout que la mise à mort s'arrête.

Quand Voldemort quitta la vieille cabane, Harry, Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent auprès de Séverus. Le professeur affaiblit les vit s'avancer, l'horreur et le désespoir ancré dans l'éclat de leurs yeux. Et Séverus sourit doucement.

Il était là.

Merlin en soit remercié, Harry était là.

La vie coulait peu à peu hors du corps de l'homme qui n'avait voulu qu'aimer. Séverus Snape se mourait. Mais il avait une dernière chose à faire avant de quitter le monde des Sorciers. Alors parce qu'il était si faible et que Harry était devenu l'un des plus grands Sorciers de ce siècle, Séverus lui ouvrit son esprit. Les souvenirs étaient si forts et si précis que même si Harry n'avait pas été pas un bon Légilimen, il n'aurait eu aucun mal à rentrer dans sa tête et il sut.

Il vit son père, James Potter, attirer Séverus dans la Salle sur Demande. Il vit les nuits de torture, il vit les viols. Il assista à chacune des nuits d'horreur qu'avait vécu Séverus entre leurs mains. Il vit son maître de potion enlaidir son corps dans une tentative désespéré pour échapper à ses bourreaux. Il vit tout. L'affection qui liait sa mère à l'homme jadis beau devant lui et la seule solution qui lui avait permis de faire cesser les visites nocturnes du 7ème étage. L'espace d'un battement de cil, d'une pulsation de son cœur blessé, Harry vit la descente aux enfers de Séverus Snape.

Alors il comprit que Sév n'avait pas eu le choix. Pas à cet âge. Pas avec ce qu'il risquait entre les mains de son père. Le Serpentard n'avait jamais eu le choix. Tout comme lui n'avait pas choisi d'être le Survivant.

Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose que Séverus lui montra. Non. Parce qu'alors, les circonstances qui avait conduit à de tels actes ne s'expliquaient pas.

En effet, si le Mage Noir avait permis à Snape de tuer son père et par là même d'échapper aux traitements que lui faisaient subir les Maraudeurs et son géniteur, pourquoi alors avoir choisi de rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix. Il était devenu l'espion de Dumbledore bien avant la mort de Lily. Alors pourquoi ?

**XxXx**

**18**** ans plus tôt **: _(dans le bureau de Dumbledore)_

_Merci d'être venu si vite, Séverus.

Le professeur Snape offrit au vénérable sorcier un regard mort et glacé. Il avait réussi. Il avait fait ce que le Maître lui avait demandé. Il avait fini ses études de potions avancées trois ans plus tôt que la norme et depuis quelque mois, il était devenu le professeur des potions, espion de Voldemort au sein de Poudlard. Lily était mariée à ce rebu de Potter et lui était un bon Mangemort.

_Professeur. (Salua-t-il le directeur)

_Assied toi, mon ami.

Le visage était abattu, les yeux tristes et éteins. La main levée qui lui indiquait le fauteuil devant le bureau tremblait un peu. Sév se reteint juste à temps de froncer les sourcils. Pourquoi donc Dumbledore l'avait convoqué si tard ce soir ? C'était-il trahi ? Avait-il laissé voir dans un mot où un petit geste sa condition de Mangemort ? Bien sûr, il avait un mensonge tout près si tel était le cas. Et quand bien même, il avait beau cherché il était sûr de ne pas s'être trahit. Impossible que le vieux fou sache quoi que soit. Après tout, il n'avait jamais rien sût de toutes les nuits où il avait eu besoin de son aide il y a quelques mois. Le vieil homme repris pendant que Snape se dirigeait vers le profond fauteuil en cuir :

_Le jeune Lestrange s'est fait capturé par les Aurors. Sa femme et deux autres Mangemorts ont pu s'échapper mais lui a été jugé et recevra le Baiser du Détraqueur cette nuit.

Séverus pris place en face du directeur. Pourquoi Dumbledore lui parlait de ce Mangemort ? Avait-il découvert que le potionniste était lui aussi un membre du cercle proche du Maître des Ténèbres ?

_Pendant son interrogatoire les Aurors lui on retirés quelques souvenirs. Tout ce qui concernait Tom et ses futures attaques. Mais ce n'est pas tout ce qui fut découvert.

Le vieillard marqua une pause, puis reprit.

_Séverus. Certain de ces souvenirs te concerne, mon ami. N'ai crainte, je suis le seul à en connaître le contenu. Le Ministère m'a convoqué lors de l'entretien du jeune Lestrange et j'ai pu moi-même… l'interrogé. Seul.

Le silence fut plus long. Dumbledore semblait chercher en lui le courage de continuer ses explications. Décidant que les images valaient bien mieux que de douloureux discourt, Albus lui montra d'un geste la pensine près de l'armoire.

_Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir, mon ami.

**XxXx**

Harry Potter avait toujours pensé que nul autre que lui n'avait plus de raisons de détruire Tom Jédusor. Mais ce soir-là le jeune Griffondor compris que même si Voldemort avait tué ses parents (et de ce fait, l'avait obligé à vivre avec sa tante, son oncle et Dudley 10ans de solitude, de brimades et d'insultes entre autre). Même si le Mage Noir avait tout mis en œuvre pour l'éliminer ces dernières années (tuant par la même ses proches et ses amis). Ce qu'il avait fait à Séverus était pire que tout.

Plongé dans sa tête, Harry vit ce que Dumbledore lui montra dans la pensine la nuit où Séverus apprit la mort de Lestrange. Le plan ourdi par Tom en personne. Le piège parfait. L'acte abominable qui avait changé la vie et l'âme du jeune Snape. La raison qui l'avait poussé à choisir de se retourner contre le Mage Noir et qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était devenu.

Parce que la nuit où tout avait commencé, dans ce couloir sombre du château alors que Queudevert s'éloignait, le sorcier qui se tenait dans l'ombre et qui lui avait demandé quelques mèches de cheveux des Maraudeurs, n'était autre que Tom Jédusor.

Il avait passé un mois entier à concocter le polynectar dont il se servirait pour soumettre Séverus. Avec quelques cheveux des Maraudeurs et la complicité de Lucius, Lestrange et sa femme, le Lord lui-même et Pettigrow, se faisant passer pour la bande des Griffondors avaient battus et violé pendant quinze jours le Serpentard. Avec la certitude d'être torturé par les protégés de Dumbledore, Voldemort était sur d'attirer Snape dans ses filets et en échange d'en faire un Mangemort fidèle contre l'Ordre. Le Mage Noir l'avait condamné à la servitude et à la reconnaissance aveugle à ses propres tortionnaires. Un plan machiavélique. Une abomination dont Sév avait été la victime.

Voilà pourquoi Séverus devint l'espion personnel de Dumbledore. Voilà pourquoi il fallait qu'Harry sache. Pour qu'il ne le déteste plus. Pour qu'il comprenne. Oui, Sév avait haït James Potter et sa clique et il était devenu un Mangemort. Mais pour sa défense, il avait cru être leur jouet sexuel. Même s'il savait bien que ceux qui l'avaient torturé n'étaient pas les Maraudeurs, il ne pouvait ôter l'image de l'expression extatique du visage de James s'enfonçant brutalement dans son corps. Encore et encore.

Harry sut tout cela en un clignement de paupière. Et les larmes débordèrent de ses yeux. Il pleura pour ce professeur honnis qui avait eu bien plus que sa part de souffrance. Il pleura pour les secours qui jamais n'étaient venus le sauver. Il pleura pour l'espoir que cet homme n'avait jamais osé avoir. Pour la vengeance qu'on lui avait refusée. Et se jura que cette nuit, Tom ne ferait plus jamais souffrir un être vivant. Cette nuit, Harry le tuera.

Les mains appuyées sur les blessures du directeur de la Maison des Serpentard, Harry suppliait Merlin de laisser vivre Séverus Snape. Puis la voix faible et chevrotante de l'homme se fit entendre dans un souffle. A peine un murmure.

_Les la… larmes. Prends… les larmes.

Quand Harry compris ce que lui demandait Séverus, il se tourna vers ses deux amis :

_Donnez-moi une fiole, quelque chose. N'importe quoi, vite !

Harry recueillit les larmes qui marbraient les joues du potionniste pendant que Ron envoyait un Patronus à Pompom lui expliquant ce qui était arrivé à Snape et lui demandant de le sauver. Parce que malgré ses sentiments pour le professeur, Ronald ne voulait pas le voir mourir de cette façon. Si quelque chose pouvait être fait pour lui sauver sa vie alors il vivrait. Foi de Griffondor ! Et puis, Harry pleurait. Et Ron ne pouvait supporter de voir son meilleur ami pleurer. Hermione fit donc transplaner l'homme mortellement blessé au sein de Poudlard, à l'infirmerie.

Pour l'heure, Harry avait une victoire à remporter. Le destin du Mage Noir était en marche. Au loin, l'orage tonnait le requiem de Lord Voldemort.

Mais ce combat fait partie de l'histoire… D'une autre histoire.


End file.
